A Day in A life of the Turtles
by Pretender Fanatic
Summary: My little sister wrote this. It is short but cute. Please R&R!


A/n ok hey guys. My sister wrote this story and asked me to post it. (Huh she beat me to writin a TMNT fun fic) Anyways that means NO FLAMES!! I know that there is no such person as Dr. Evil and that the diologe is all wrong but I didn't think that I should change it. i think it just adds to the funniness of it all. Please review this is her first sotry that she ver posted and I told her that if she writes more I would give her her own fan fic name. Oh well on with the story! (Remember little kid= BE NICE!) oh and she doesn't own our turtle friends either there!   
  
TMNT  
  
It was an ordinary day in the sewers for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter.   
  
Dr. Evil Joel strikes again with an evil plan to make the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter demolished.   
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!!!  
  
Catch us next time on the Demolished Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter! Will Dr. Evil Joel's plan be successful?  
  
It was Friday. It was 5:08 to be precise. Dr. Evil Joel does not have it all planned out yet. But he will. While Dr. Evil Joel thinks of a brilliant plan to demolish the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter. Why don't we go down to the sewers to see what the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter are doing? Michelangelo is playing with piazza cheese. Mmm cheese. Good cheese. That is normal for Michelangelo. Don't worry. Donatello is playing with wires, "Ahhhhhhhh! I'm ok!" Donatello, "Put the wires down!!" "Sorry Splinter."   
  
Don't worry Donatello will be ok. We think he will. Raphael is going to get in trouble. "Where are you going grumpy bunch? Tell, tell," said Mikey. "Get off my shell," Said Raphael. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the turtle scoop," said Mikey. Leo is practicing his moves. And yes Donny is doing ok! Splinter is doing yoga! Mmmm. That is new for Splinter! Let's go up to the real world now.   
  
Dr. Evil Joel has discovered his evil plan to make a Teenage Mutant Guinster (Guinea Pig/ Hamster) Dr. Evil Joel will Strike at noon.  
  
All I have to do is get all the Hamsters and Guinea Pig in the World and make them one big, evil Guinster! Then you will not see one of those Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and especially Splinter. Time to strike said Dr. Evil Joel. Now all I have to do is start a fire in the sewers. And send my Guinster down to the sewers. The fire had started!   
  
"What is that smell said Mikey?" "Aw!!!!!!!!! You could of said excuse me Raph!" Said Mikey. "It was not me." Said Raph. Leo took a whiff it smells like smoke. Leo, Mikey, and Raph looked over and they saw smoke and there was no water in the sewers it was all Lava. Leo screamed, "Donny Splinter there is a fire get out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raph, Leo and Mikey got out, but they knew that Donny and Splinter were still in there. The Guinster grabbed Donny and Splinter and he took them to the door of the sewers. Donny said "this is not good!!! There is going to be a back-draft!!!!" They tried to get out but the Guinster held them there so they would DIE…. Leo said "we have to save them." "We can not go back in there said Raph we almost died." "Well do you want Donny and Splinter to Die," Said Mikey. "No But's." said Leo. "We are going to go in there and save them." "How will we do that said Raph we are not that bright." "You are not that bright." "Donny taught me some stuff." Said Leo. "We will go get the last Guinea Pig and Hamster and put them buy the Teenage Mutant Guinster. Then the fire will stop!" "What?" said Mikey? "The Guinster is what is causing the fire." "Ok" said Mikey. They got the hamster and guinea pig then they dropped them into the sewer. Donny and Splinter got out. Splinter did not look ok. So they went to there other hiding spot. Donny stayed with Splinter. Leo, Mickey, and Raph went to see if the fire was gone and it was. They new it was Dr. Evil Joel so they went to where he lived. They got him! Splinter is better. And the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter are happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and no one knows what happened to Dr. Evil Joel. 


End file.
